


Твоя принцесса в другом замке, Юрио!

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Красный и зелёный





	Твоя принцесса в другом замке, Юрио!

Подарок к Новому году от Кацудона Юрка получил заранее и долго орал. От восторга. Потому что новая SONY PS4 Pro была всем, о чем мог мечтать пятнадцатилетний чемпион Гран-при.

Лилия была недовольна, ибо спать Юра стал намного меньше, но и категорически запрещать ему делать что-либо в официальные каникулы тоже не могла. Пусть наиграется сейчас, чтобы после новогодних праздников не отвлекался от подготовки к чемпионату Европы.

Вечером, накануне отъезда Юры к дедушке, ему удалось вырвать Отабека из цепких Милиных ручек и получить его в полное свое распоряжение. Они накупили колы, кучу чипсов и слабость Отабека – желейных мишек, устроились на полу гостиной перед огромной плазмой и яростно рубились во все подряд. Когда же Джин Отабека в третий раз повалил Юркиного Кинга (у Юры просто пальцы соскальзывают, а то бы он ого-го!), Плисецкий решительно отказался от следующего раунда.

– А давай по олдскулу? – предложил Юрка, помахивая диском Super Mario.

– Только я играю за Марио!

– Эй, это моя приставка! Я играю за первого игрока!

– И даже лучшему другу не уступишь? – притворно вздохнул Бека. 

Юрка стушевался. Потом восторженно вскрикнул и зарылся в миску с желейными мишками. Вытащив оттуда двоих – красного и зелёного, он показал их Отабеку, затем убрал за спину и перемешал. Протянул Беке сжатые кулаки:

– Выбирай!

Конечно, другу достался красный.

– Прости, Юрио, твоя принцесса в другом замке! – рассмеялся Отабек, забирая у него первый джойстик.

Юрка со вздохом закинул в рот предателя зеленого (не мог в левом кулаке оказаться!) и взялся за второй джойстик. Ничего, он и с Луиджи покажет Беке класс!


End file.
